Amanda DeSanta Dating
by smittypots
Summary: The story of how Amanda joins online dating site Hush Smush creating a profile, and hooking up with the French yoga instructor Fabien. Rated M for language and sexual themes. [[Fabien LaRouche]] A/N: I DO NOT own any of the characters in GTA V.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The following story is for entertainment purposes ONLY meant for mature audiences. Rate M due to language including dialog and sexual themes. Reader discretion is advised. I do not own any of the characters in GTA V. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Michael had ignored her for the last time. Amanda was tired of being married to a man who spent the majority of his time sulking by the poolside. A man who resorted to sarcasm when he had nothing better to say. A man who self-medicated with the powerful elixir known as alcohol. A man whose criminal activities endangered her and the lives of their children. A man whose destructive behavior may cost him his life one day, and she didn't know if she wanted to stick around to witness him self-destruct or not.

She lay alone, upstairs, in bed, unable to sleep, so she rolled over wondering what time it was. Grabbing her iFruit phone, the lock screen was set to clock, which read 9:28PM. Sitting up in bed, she turned on the lamp that sat on the end table, a mischievous smile forming on her lips. She didn't know much about the internet, but she decided she wanted to seek out someone who was interested in her. Amanda searched through apps in the App Store for the best dating one, and came across a site called Hushsmush, deciding from the tagline alone "One Click To Two Time" that it was exactly the kind of thing she was looking for. She hovered her finger over the SIGN UP button, but hesitated on continuing.

_Am I sure I really want to do this?_

She stared at the home screen contemplating what she should do next. So she started to scroll through to read what the site had to offer.

* * *

CLICK HERE TO SIGN UP AND FIND YOUR MATCHES

* * *

Your woman won't put out? Someone else's will.

FACT 90% of marriages end in divorce.

FACT 70% of Americans have been unfaithful

FACT It isn't cheating if nobody finds out. Think of all the winners in professional sports who have cheated and not gotten caught. They're winners because nobody knows!

Chances are your spouse has done the dirty on you already.

* * *

Amanda smirked as she read that line. "Hah, I know he has."

She was all too aware of Michael's infidelity. For the most part she was able to look past it. Until a few years ago during a routine check-up when Amanda tested positive for an STI (sexually transmitted infection; formerly known as sexually transmitted disease). She knew she contracted it from Michael who likely contracted it from one of his whores.

She confronted him about it, and he didn't deny it⏤he even offered to pay for whatever treatment plan it took. It was a nice gesture, but still couldn't make up for the fact that he'd given her Trichomoniasis. After years of treatment, with the use of antibiotics by mouth, she was finally cured. She then heard Michael's angrily and drunken ranting from downstairs, and wondered why she even bothered debating the idea.

Noting there was a $500 SIGN UP fee she became hesitant again, then noticed that was the price for men to join the site. As she read on she realized it was FREE for women to use.

The final tagline at the bottom of the home page was enough to convince her to press the SIGN UP button.

Hushsmush is a discrete and secure online community of extramarital daters, single girls looking for a sugar daddy, and depraved nymphos. Hushsmush is cheaper than divorce and safer than a prostitute. We don't wreck marriages, we save them. So do it for the kids…

* * *

Without any further doubt or hesitation she pressed on the SIGN UP button, which led her to the create a profile page. She read through the directions as to what the next step was in the sign up process.

* * *

PLEASE COME UP WITH A NICKNAME

* * *

"Nickname? Hmmm? Michael calls me Mandy, but I don't know if I want to go by that."

It came to her as she typed the following in the box: f-o-x-y-m-a-m-a-2-1. She pressed the NEXT button to move onto the next step.

"Okay, what's next?"

* * *

PLEASE CONFIRM YOUR AGE

* * *

"Age. Do I want to post my real age? I could be any age I want. It is the internet after all. Oh, but what if I actually hit it off with someone, and they decide they want to meet me in real life? I don't exactly look 28."

She typed: 4-3. She pressed the NEXT button to continue.

* * *

PLEASE CHOOSE A BODY TYPE

* * *

"Seriously? Wait, my body type or the body type I'm interested in?"

She pressed on the box realizing it was a drop down box. She then read through her options before picking one. "Am I BANGING., FLUFFY. TIGHT. or ROCKING. That's it? These are my choices?"

She typed: B-a-n-g-i-n-g. She pressed the NEXT button to continue.

* * *

PLEASE CHOOSE A DRINKING STYLE

* * *

"I didn't know there were different drinking styles?" she read on realizing it was more like a drinking level than style as she read through those options. "Great another drop down box. Let's see, am I RESPONSIBLE, SOCIAL, or DESTRUCTIVE?"

She typed: D-e-s-t-r-u-c-t-i-v-e. Pressing the NEXT button to continue.

* * *

PLEASE DEFINE WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR IN A MATCH

* * *

"Are you kidding me? After being with Michael for 18-years…"

She typed: A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g [[SPACE]] g-o-e-s. She pressed the NEXT button to continue.

* * *

PLEASE TYPE A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF YOURSELF

* * *

This step required fewer thought than the others because she already knew what she wanted to say about herself.

She typed the following description:

UNSATISFIED MOTHER OF TWO. I HAVE THE BODY AND MIND OF A GIRL HALF MY AGE BUT MY HUSBAND'S TOO WRAPPED UP IN HIMSELF TO NOTICE. HE SPENDS HALF HIS TIME DRINKING BY THE POOL IGNORING ME. WELL I'M DONE. LOOKING FOR A FIT, ATHLETIC, MAN WHO KNOWS HOW TO APPRECIATE A WOMAN IN HER SEXUAL PRIME.

Under the notes section she typed: I [[SPACE]] L-o-v-e [[SPACE]] Y-o-g-a.

She re-read the description she'd written about herself. Satisfied with her work, she scrolled down to the bottom of the screen, which read:

* * *

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CREATE AN ACCOUNT?

* * *

She took a deep breath in before pressing the FINISH button. She had completed the SIGN UP process, and even filled out the required information for her profile, but now it was asking if she wanted to CHOOSE or TAKE a profile picture. Amanda crawled out of bed to the mirror observing her appearance. She was dressed in a pink, silk, negligee with black laced trim at the bottom of the hem.

"Lingerie is so cliche."

She decided to pick out an outfit of her own, waltzing to the walk-in closet to gather some seemingly random articles of clothing. Including one of Michael's shirts, a pair of black silk underwear, some black fuck-me pumps, and fishnet stalkings. She slipped out of the negligee, letting it pool to her feet as she stepped out of it. Suddenly, she was very aware of how naked she was, starting with the black silk underwear. She placed one leg in then the other before pulling them up. Grabbing Michael's white button-down shirt, she pulled one arm through a sleeve then the other before buttoning a single button to keep it closed.

"Don't want to reveal too much."

She decided to sit down on the bed for the next part, which involved the fishnet stalkings. She bunched up what she assumed was the right fishnet stalking all the way to the toe, placing it on over her toes, pulling it up the length of her leg, past the calf, to the thigh and repeated the process with the next fishnet stalking. Now in her stalking feet, the only thing missing from the look were the fuck-me pumps. She slipped the left one on then the right before admiring herself once more in the mirror.

"Not bad, but I could use some make-up."

Amanda heard her cellphone make a beep noise as a notification went off alerting her that the screen was about to time itself out. Knowing she didn't have time for make-up, she decided whatever she had left on from that day would have to suffice. She selected the TAKE photo option for her profile picture, waited for the camera to load then got in position to take the photo. Remembering she had little to no make-up she decided a full face photo wasn't the way to go. Instead, she captured herself beautifully in a glamour shot of her ass.

"Perfect."

She pressed the MAKE PROFILE PHOTO button completing the process pressing the SAVE button. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she scrolled through to review her profile:

NICKNAME: foxymama21

AGE: 43

BODY TYPE: Banging

DRINKS: Destructively

LOOKING FOR: Anything goes

Checking the time displayed in the top righthand corner of her phone the clock read 12:15AM. Just then a drunken Michael bursts through the bedroom door startling Amanda half to death.

"AAHH!" she scrame nearly falling off the bed.

He staggered in the doorway with a scotch glass in one hand and the other on the doorframe for support, while mumbling under his breath. Michael tries to speak but his speech is slurred. "The tr-tr. The truth."

_CRAP! He wants to know the truth. How can I be sure he suspects anything? He's so drunk,_ she thought to herself.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" is all he screams at her, before making his way to the bed.

_Thank God! he's just quoting 'A Few Good Men'. That must've been the movie he was watching earlier. He probably doesn't suspect a thing._

Letting go of the wall, Michael quickly realizes that was the only thing allowing him to balance.

"Aww, shit."

He can feel himself falling, but can't react fast enough to do anything to stop it from happening, other than stumble around. Michael's left foot gets tangled in the negligee Amanda left haphazardly on the floor. This causes him to lose his footing and balance. Luckily, he's not that far away from the bed when he falls, landing face first.

"Whoa! Wh—what the hell did I just trip on?"

She isn't sure how to reply, but knows that she better answer.

"My negligee. Sorry, I didn't mean to leave it on the floor." She gets off the bed to pick it up tossing it on a chair.

"Stop," he says, opening his eyes to look at his wife. He glances at the negligee then over to her admiring what she's wearing. His drunken mind puts two-and-two together.

"Is—were you — did you want to have sex?"

Amanda is frozen in her tracks, unable to move, let alone speak. Meanwhile, Michael's head slumps back down on the bed causing her to think he's passed out. Meaning she's free and clear of having to answer his question. She heads towards the bedroom door to close it, and as her backs turned she hears the distinct sound of Michael's zipper. She whirls around to see him with his pants around his ankles, laying there on his back at the end of their bed.

"Who's a," Michael let's out a burp, "lucky boy?"

He lets out a content sigh like releasing himself from the confines of his pants provided more than one form of relief. Amanda wants to refuse him, but knows if she does she'll have to answer for herself. She figures this will be the last time she's with him intimately if the online dating works out, and wishes her husband wasn't under the influence. She tells herself having sex with him will hurt less than having to confess the truth behind why she was wearing the getup.

"You are, darling," she replies, sauntering her way over to him.

Aware that his pants were already around his ankles, she lowers herself to her knees to remove his boxer shorts. She tugs at the fabric managing to pull them down as his cock springs free. To her dismay, his member was flaccid, but she knew how to change that. She took his member in both hands slowly pumping it as she began to produce enough saliva for lubrication. Taking just the head, she swirled her tongue clockwise around the tip causing Michael's dick to twitch.

_That's it baby_, she thought to herself.

A small moan of pleasure escaped Michael's lips. "Mmm…"

She decided he was ready enough for her to take in his full length with her mouth, so she lubricated the rest of him.

"Ah, yeah," Michael said as she began working the length of his shaft.

Amanda caught a steady rhythm as she began slowly bobbing her head up and down, and Michael couldn't help but begin to involuntarily thrust his hips. She could taste the bit of pre-cum he'd released, swallowing it down as she did so. His breathing sped up as she continued, adding in the motion of swirling her tongue around once more, driving him crazy.

He let out a gasp when she did this, and she knew that was the signal to speed up. She could now feel herself being turned on while working on him, as her black silk underwear had become significantly moist. She stopped what she was doing.

"Oh, Mandy. I want to —no have to be inside you," he said as his cock throbbed aching with need.

She got off her knees to a standing position where she slipped off her black silk underwear. Stepping out of them, she crawled atop of Michael, lowering herself down onto his member. He could feel how tight she was, and she could feel how stiff he was.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much. Now fuck me."

She didn't bother kissing him — at least not on the mouth after just having had his cock in her mouth. Before they got a rhythm he decided to reverse the role so he was atop of her. He wanted her to be more wet before reentering her, so he teased her a bit, focusing on her left breast gently groping and massaging it with the palm of his hand. He then lowered his head to take her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around as he did so, driving her crazy. She began making small spastic movements tossing her head from side to side.

"Oh, Michael…" she cooed.

Taking his right hand he used two fingers to test her readiness, and as he removed them, he licked the juices she produced off.

"I'd say you're ready," he said eying her lustfully.

When this whole thing started she really dreaded it, but now she'd more than warmed up to it — practically craving it, craving him.  
He guided himself into her entrance, lowering himself half way in, before pulling back out, and thrusting completely back in again.  
She let out a little whimper making Michael aware just how turned on she was.

"Fuck me," she begged.

He quit moving.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Michael, I want you to fuck me." she replied

"You do?"

"Yes, I really do. Quit teasing me and get it over with!"

With that being said he pulls out of her.

"Oh, so _that's_ how it is," she says.

"Yeah, that's how it is," he replies sarcastically.

Michael puts his boxer shorts back on, he takes a bed pillow for himself, and Amanda knows he's going down stairs to sleep on the couch.

"Here comes the sarcasm. Screw you Michael!" she screams as he begins walking out of their room.

"Ah, but you won't!"

"What? We just were! Or have you forgotten you're the one who quit fucking me."

"Fuck you is right. GO FUCK YOURSELF!" he yelled leaving the room all together.

"I USUALLY DO!" she shouted back.

Michael stood outside their bedroom door. As he listened through he heard her rifle through the drawer of the nightstand and the distinctive sound of a vibrator as she pleasured herself.

"Fuck me," he said to himself, heading down stairs to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Amanda woke the next morning picking up her phone to check the time, which read 11:30AM. As she swiped up to unlock her screen she noticed she had a notification from Hushsmush. She pressed on the notification. Yogaguy sent you a GROPE. Do you want to reply, or view his profile?

_Let's check out his profile first_.

She clicked the link provided, which redirected her to the yogaguy profile. Okay yogaguy what are you like? She scrolled through reading each item aloud to herself.

Age; he put 37.

_He's younger than me?_

Body type; he chose Tight.

_Okay I guess that counts as athletic_.

Drinks; he put Responsibly.

_That's not much fun. Maybe once we're together I can change that_.

Looking for he put; yoga mate.

_Did he mean partner? I could be that_.

In description all he put is: "If I gently palm your camel toe, accept the gift as it was intended."

_What kind of description is that?_

Before she could contemplate how to reply, a chat window popped up. She realized it was yogaguy.

"Oh, he's online right now?"

YOGAGUY: "Hello"  
FOXYMAM21: "Hi"  
YOGAGUY: "You like yoga?"  
FOXYMAMA21: "Yes, I enjoy doing yoga every once in a while."  
YOGAGUY: "What's your favorite position?"  
FOXYMAMA21: "the Downward Dog"  
YOGAGUY: "I would love to do the Downward Dog with you sometime. How about today?"

Amanda searched her mind for a good excuse as to why she shouldn't meet up with a complete stranger she just met through the internet. For all she knew he could be a murdering sleaze just like her husband. Just as she was about to exit the chat all together he sent her another message.

YOGAGUY: "I know it's against the rules, but I have to know your name.  
FOXYMAMA21: "I'm foxymama21."  
YOGAGUY: :) "You're funny. I meant your real name."  
FOXYMAMA21: "I don't know if that's such a good idea…"  
YOGAGUY: "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."  
FOXYMAMA21: "…"

Amanda couldn't bring herself to reply.

YOGAGUY: "Please. You don't have to tell me your name, but at least meet me."  
FOXYMAMA21: "What?"  
FOXYMAMA21: "Now?"  
FOXYMAMA21: "Today?"  
FOXYMAMA21: "Where?"  
FOXYMAMA21: "When?"  
YOGAGUY: "Anxious. I like that. Today. 3:15PM at Bean Machine in Del Perro Plaza . I assume you know where that is?"  
FOXYMAMA21: "I know exactly where that is."  
YOGAGUY: "Perfect. See you at 3:15PM foxymama21." ;)

She didn't have the chance to reply before he exited the chat.

_Wow. I guess I'm really going through with this?_

As a cover for why she was leaving the house she convinced Michael that she was going to hangout with some girlfriends. Amanda dolled herself up, hopped in the car, and made her way to her destination. She spoke aloud to herself the entire drive, trying to convince herself that she wasn't doing anything wrong, and that she deserved to be happy. Before she knew it she was parked outside the Bean Machine. She pulled into a parking space, shifted into park, cut the engine, and exited the vehicle.

She pulled out her cellphone to check the time — she wasn't late the time was 3:15PM. To pass the time she ordered herself a small mocha latte, with non-fat milk, and extra foam. All she could really do now is wait. She sat with her legs crossed and her face in her phone when the shadow of a figure blocked the sun. She looked up from her cellphone to realize it was a man standing in front of her. She didn't know for sure if this guy was yogaguy considering his profile picture was the back of his head.

"Excuse me. You're blocking my view. I'm waiting for someone," she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to block your view," the gentleman replied with a French accent.

Amanda thought that was kind of hot. The gentleman took a seat at a table across from her. He appeared to also be waiting for someone. This caught her attention causing her to look up from her phone. She then began taking note of what the gentleman looked like. He looked athletic; like a yogi. He also sort of resembled a hipster too for all Amanda knew. Was basing a hunch off of a person's look enough to ask them if their identity matched what you think?

He caught her staring at him before he got up to come over to her.

Clearing his throat so as not to startle her, he asked, "Are you by any chance foxymama21?"

She finished sipping her coffee before replying. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"It's my business because I'm yogaguy. I believe we corresponded on the internet," he whispered the next part. "You like the Downward dog."

Amanda smiled to herself. Internet dating hadn't failed her yet; this guy was hot! He extended a hand for her to shake, introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Fabien."

"Hi, I'm Amanda."

"Amanda. What a beautiful name!" he exclaimed. "Please, can I join you — may I sit down?"

_This might not be so bad_… she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story was originally a One-Shot. I tried my hand at a second chapter. It opens with original material, goes into the mission Did Someone Say Yoga?, and then ends with original material. If you were wondering if I was ever going to write Amanda having sex with Fabien this is the chapter for you!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I've been dating Fabien now for a few weeks. All I have to say about it is he's a worse fuck than he is a yoga instructor. We've mostly been doing it in public places ⏤ for me it's the thrill of getting caught. However, we had to put a stop to it when Fabien and I were caught having sex at an incense shop. He claimed the fragrances would help me to close my eyes so I could see with my mind ⏤ whatever the hell that meant. We went into the store with the intentions of buying some incense, but he actually wanted to '_try'_ the product before we bought it to '_prove'_ his point.

The incense were displayed on a table in the middle of the store only somewhat hidden by two taller display shelves. The scent that caught my eye was labeled Sex On The Beach so I picked up the incense stick to smell it. I offered it to Fabien who got a wild look in his eyes. The one he gets when he wants to do it. Before I knew it he took the incense stick from me, whirled me around, held it under my nose, pulled my pants down, and stuck his cock in my ass without warning. I'm sure we were a sight for sore eyes because we got caught by an employee, who let us off easy as far as I'm concerned.

He could have easily called the cops who would have charged us with Sex In Public and Public Indecency. Instead, the employee made us purchase any and all incense we had sex with, near, and on ($100 worth), put us on a ban list and prohibited us from ever returning to the store. Fabien and I have resorted to having sex at his place, but it's not something I like to do because I like to keep things neutral. Although I'd prefer doing it at my place; I don't want a repeat of my tennis coach Kyle Chavis ⏤ who was the opposite of Fabien⏤ a lousy coach, but great in bed⏤man I miss him.

* * *

DID SOMEONE SAY YOGA?

* * *

Today I'm super stressed and looking forward to my yoga session with Fabien, whose running behind schedule. They say that old habits die hard, but not for Michael who is back to his criminal ways. I run down stairs to grab my yoga mat when I catch Michael in the living room. He's sitting on the couch smoking a cigar, which usually doesn't bother me, but it does today for some reason.

"What is wrong with you, smoking in my house?"

I waltz right up to him, taking the cigar out of his hands, putting it out in his glass of whiskey.

"You know, ever since that psychotic pal of yours turned up you've turned into an even bigger asshole."

In the moment I regret what I'm saying to him as I'm saying it, but can't stop myself. I feel that Michael's behavior has gone too far, and I've reached my emotional breaking point. I let him have it. Michael watches as his cigar sinks to the bottom of his glass. I know this song and dance. Here comes the sarcasm.

"Thank you. Your supports in my difficult times means the world to me," he says setting the glass down on the end table next to the ash tray.

I scoff at his sarcastic comment. "I've supported you. I left everything to come here with you, and still that crazy bastard shows up."

Michael takes a deep outward sight holding up his hand. "I'll handle it."

"How?"

"I don't know."

I've heard him say that before, but this time it's no longer an acceptable answer. I decide to make the battle lines clearly drawn.

"You know what? Just keep him away from me and the children, you low-life, whore-mongering asswipe!"

I hear the last words as they escape my mouth knowing they are harsh. Knowing he doesn't deserve to be put down any further, but I just want to hurt him as much as I feel he's hurt me. He wasn't doing anything wrong. I know when he retreats to the living room that he feels it's the safest place to escape while feeling depressed. He was just sitting there, enjoying a movie, having a drink and smoking a cigar, enjoying what he felt were life's pleasures. Then here I come to bitch at him. Our argument comes to a halt once a voice from behind startles me.

"Did someone say yoga?"

I turn to look over my left shoulder only to see Fabien, who has finally showed up for our session. True to his nature, Michael comes up with a sarcastic retort to what Fabien said, so he can still have some guns in this fight.

"No, I think she said '_Whore-mongering-asswipe_.' "

I already feel a little less stressed once Fabien enters the living room to stand next to me.

"Hello, Fabien, darling."

I know Fabien knows I am stressed so he takes a bow to greet me. "Namaste, Amanda."

I bow in return. Fabien wants to know if I'm ready to start the session. "Are we ready to practice?"

I simply answer, "Yes."

Michael chimes in sarcastically, having to get a word in edge wise, as he gets up from the couch.

"Oh, yes, she's very centered a regular oasis of peace and tranquility, this one."

I look at Fabien with pleading eyes, hoping he gets the points I've been making to him in our conversations in real life and through Hushsmush.

"Do you see what I live with? A gorilla with anger issues and worse friends. No wonder I'm so upset!"

Fabien intervenes between me and Michael. "You two… please… Namaste." He bows. I bow back. What Fabien suggests next takes me by surprise. "We practice. Michael join us, please."

I try pleading with Fabien. "No. Please, no."

If only Fabien knew the potential damage of what he was suggesting. I read in an interview published in an issue of Cosmo with a couples counselor that it's important for couples to set aside some time to themselves to have "Me time" away from their "We Time". Even if it's just fifteen minutes it apparently makes all the difference. With Fabien suggesting that Michael join me in what I consider my "Me Time" activity he is defeating the purpose.

Fabien gets defensive. "The yoga is for sharing. Come, come. Michael, come."

He ushers Michael out of the living room to outside who isn't all that thrilled by Fabien's suggestion either.

"Awesome."

Once we're outside Michael tries to make light of the situation engaging in his proximity of friendly conversation.

"So, Fab. If you can make me as happy and mellow as my wife it'll be a job well fucking done."

I warned Fabien of Michael's sarcastic tendencies whoms only response is, "We are all on our own journeys, Michael."

"Man, no doubt so why is she driving a tank on hers?"

I scoff, looking pleadingly in Fabien's direction, to see if he's still sure with his suggestion of Michael joining us. Fabien just looks back at me encouraging me to breath so we can start our session.

Fabien begins. "Perhaps to deal with your hostility Michael. Now, here is good. We have the sun and the murribunda… the asshole. Now, we begin, and put the asshole to the earth. Yes, we begin each sequence Tadasana… yes or mountain pose."

I stand on my yoga mat entering the first pose while Fabien instructs Michael on what to do.

Fabien counts to three in French as he poses. "Une. Deux. Trios. Mouth and anus are perfectly in line. Show him. Amanda."

I show Michael how it's done. Fabien comments on my form. "It is perfect." He encourages Michael to try. "Now, Michael."

Fabien and I hold our positions while we wait for Michael to make the first pose. Fabien talks him through it. "In and out with the breath Michael. Out with the breath."

I watch as Michael attempts the first pose. "It's like watching one of my kids take their first steps ⏤ only an old version I resent."

Fabien continues talking Michael through the technique. "Air through the nose and out the mouth."

I am growing impatient with it taking as long being the three of us. I am use to flying through the session when it's just me and Fabien because afterwards we have sex. This time Michael is present so waiting for him to get it is proving challenging.

I am actually impressed with Michael's efforts. "Maybe there's a hope for him… a small, tiny, minuscule maybe."

Fabien reminds Michael to breathe. "In the nose, out the mouth. Okey doke?"

I mentally smile at the adorable way Fabien's french accent makes the term 'Okey doke' sound. I bother asking Michael if he feels the affect the yoga is having on him so far.

"Feel all that hostility, and insecurity, and self centeredness drifting away?"

Michael has successfully completed the first pose. "This is gonna have to do."

Fabien decides to move on to the next pose. "Now, we will do something more complicated. Sometimes when I do this pose, I weep uncontrollably, for hours."

At the mention of Fabien's last statement I am surprised Michael didn't make the sarcastic remark of calling him a pussy. Although, just because Michael didn't say so out loud, doesn't mean he isn't thinking it in his mind. Fabien and I simultaneously move into the second pose.

"You feel that?" asks Fabien. "The emotion inside? Let it go!"

I do. I begin to cry.

Fabien instructs Michael to join us who isn't thrilled by his experience so far. "I feel like I'm channeling bullshit right now."

As Michael completes the second pose he comments, "Yeah, I'm about to feel some emotions all right."

We all simultaneously come out of the second pose. Fabien comments, "Remember children. Do not fear, the unknown. We are the unknown. Show us, Amanda."

As I enter the third pose I comment to Fabien. "I don't think Michael's up to this."

Fabien replies, "He may surprise you."

Fabien and I go through the motions of the third pose. "Plank."

"Plank."

"Chaturanga."

"Chatu... yaa"

Fabien comments to me and Michael. "Feel the flow. Everything is flowing in me."

As Fabien and I come out of the third pose he insists Michael try. "Mike. Would you?"

Michael begins the third pose.

I comment to Michael. "Tell me you don't feel centered."

Fabien reminds Michael to breathe.

I tell Michael, "If you'd found yoga before you wouldn't have been that way with coach." I comment to Fabien. "This is what I was talking about, can't you see how blocked he is?"

I feel pretty proud of myself and Fabien for suggesting Michael join us."Can you thank us now for saving you from the couch?" I see Michael struggling with the more advanced yoga pose and suggest. "If it's too much just go into child's pose."

As Michael comes out of the third pose he actually looks pleased with himself.

Fabien is pleased with him too. "You have come a long way today, Michael."

Fabien makes the mistake of coming over to Michael, placing a hand on his left shoulder, while using the other to cup his cheek.

"Yes. Later you will cry like a baby."

Michael doesn't like how '_friendly'_ Fabien is being with him, forcing his hands off of him.

"Yeah, right."

Right about now I'd be having sex with Fabien as he takes me from behind, but I am reminded that Michael is part of the session.

I tell Fabien, "His chakras are completely blocked. Don't worry about him."

Fabien knows I am growing frustrated both emotionally and sexually. He instructs me, "Show me the downward dog."

I have no hesitation while entering the next pose, doing exactly as Fabien instructs, who assists me by holding my hips from behind.

"I am glad we have helped you with your impotence, Michael."

Michael is taken off guard by Fabien's comment. "What'd you say?"

Fabien elaborates. "Your sexual energies have been blocked for too long."

Fabien stands behind me, aligning his pubic bone with my ass. He places either hand on my hips as he instructs me. "Back into my pelvis. Back, back, back, yes there you go. Hmmm, it's very nice."

I am growing more nervous than relaxed while in this pose knowing that Michael is watching me and Fabien. At the same time I knew Fabien's intention was to hurt Michael. I wanted to hurt him too, but in a less obvious way. I didn't actually think Fabien would go to this extreme, but he saw his opportunity and took it. I can hear the revenge in Fabien's voice, through his French accent, and know his goal of making Michael jealous has been achieved. Not as dense as he looks, Michael picks up on what Fabien is doing to me, immediately protesting my actions.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Hey, enough of that shit!"

I think nothing of it. "What?"

What Michael does next shocks me, which is charge right at Fabien, who smoothly avoids being tackled. Instead, Fabien trips Michael who lands with a splash into our swimming pool. He goes under then resurfaces gasping for air.

Fabien answers for his actions claiming, "Yoga is the answer Michael. But what is the question?"

I feel torn. I want to help Michael out of the pool, but Fabien has a point.

Michael replies, "Uhh, why am I such a moron?"

I know once Michael gets out of the pool he'll more than likely want to threaten to, and possibly attempt to, kill Fabien like he did my tennis coach. My mind is made up. My breaking point has been reached. The man whose hand I take next isn't my husbands. Instead of assisting Michael out of the pool, I take Fabien by the forearm, deciding to go with him.

"We are leaving and we are never coming back!"

"Good!" is all Michael says.

I glance back at him still struggling to get out of the pool, but Fabien tries to lead me away from the pathetic sight. I escape Fabien's grip, deciding that it's now or never to tell off Michael.

"You are alone you pathetic psychopath!"

I walk off to follow after Fabien.

Michael manages to get out of the pool, but has to have the last word because I hear him yell after me.

"FUCK YOU! And that phony French fucking yogi."

* * *

I don't usually let Fabien drive my car, but seeing as how I'm too emotional to drive I hand my car keys over to him. I barely remember the ride to his place let alone how I made it up the stairs. Fabien was in the kitchen making me some herbal tea; while I lay alone in his king sized bed curled up in fetal position. I replay the stressful events that led me here in my mind, and feel a mixture of emotions including anger, resentment, hurt, and shame.

I felt angry that Michael couldn't understand the purpose of the shared "Me Time" activity with yoga. It was meant to bring us closer together, but instead it was the driving force that tore us apart. I felt resentment towards Michael for treating Fabien the way that he did. All Fabien was trying to do was help by unblocking his chakras, so Michael could feel more balanced. I felt hurt that my marriage of eighteen years was over in a matter of minutes.

Maybe my marriage to Michael was over long before today's events, and it just took this particular incident to be the straw that broke the camels back. I hold up my left hand to admire my wedding ring when I notice Fabien standing in the doorway with a cup of herbal tea.

"Fabien, darling. How long have you been standing there?"

He approaches me, setting the cup of tea down on the end table, and grabs me by the wrist.

"Hey, let go of me! What are you doing?"

"Relax," he says using his other hand to slide my wedding ring off, placing it on the end table. "Forget about Michael."

I watch as he sets it on the end table. My wedding ring catches the light and I begin to cry.

"Shhh," coos Fabien as he holds me. "Why do you cry? Is it for yourself or for him? Do not waste your tears on that how you say… _'pathetic psychopath' "_.

I pull away from Fabien's embrace looking at him with angry tear filled eyes. "That pathetic psychopath is my husband!"

"Really? I am not all that familiar with American customs, but I thought a husband was suppose to love, honor and cherish his wife, is he not?"

I sit in silence hearing what Fabien has to say regarding my marriage to Michael.

"I don't think he displayed any of those things to you today. Instead I saw a man, who like you told me, resorts to sarcasm when he has nothing better to say. A man who disrespected you and dismissed the activities you partake in as a laughing matter. I saw a man who has no self-control over his emotions or actions. Do you know what they say about people who lack self-control? No conflict is so severe as his who labors to subdue himself. Which is precisely what you and I bared witness to Michael doing when he fell into your swimming pool."

Fabien made a clear and valid point. I'm just sorry it took an outsiders perspective to come to this conclusion. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath in, inhaling through my nose and exhaling through my mouth. When I open my eyes I feel Fabien's lips on mine as we lock together in a kiss. I turn away. I was feeling enough mixed emotions. I didn't want to feel what I knew Fabien's actions were leading to on top of it.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Come, come Amanda join me in the shower. You will feel much better, no?"

He had that wild look in his eyes. The one he had that got us kicked out of the incense shop. I know he wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants, so I give in to his advances. He gets up off the bed, heading into the bathroom, with me following right behind him. Fabien regulates the water, pulling the stopper, allowing the water to flow through the shower head.

There's nothing left to do but strip then step into the walk in shower. The steam from the shower begins to fog up the mirror in the bathroom along with the glass of the shower door. We've yet to take off our clothes as Fabien steps towards me, closing the gap between us, while he reaches behind my head to take down my hair. My hair comes undone, the length of it falling just past my shoulders, covering my breasts.

He places his lips next to my ear as he whispers. "You look sexy with your hair down. You should wear it that way more often."

Fabien then proceeds to nibble my earlobe, trailing kisses on my jawline, my neck, but is stopped when he realizes my tank top is still on.

"Off with your clothes."

I do as he says, standing stark naked before him. He eyes me up and down, taking in my toned form, biting his bottom lip. I notice the bulge in his shorts as he begins to strip. Once we're both nude, he takes me by the hand, and we both step into the walk in shower. It doesn't take long for us to be tangled skin on skin surrounded by water and steam.

He pins my back against the tile, kissing me urgently, and passionately. I feel his tongue part my lips, knowing he wants to invade my mouth, so I happily oblige. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts my left leg while gently clawing up the length of my thigh, and groping my ass giving it a spank. I flinch at the sudden smack to my bottom ⏤ not out of pain ⏤ but in pleasure.

"Mmmmm," I moan in his left ear.

"Yes," sighs Fabien in a long breath. "Feel all your stress melt away, my love."

Still holding my left leg and thigh; he makes me drop my arms from around his neck to do what he wants next. Using his left hand, he massages my right breast, turning me on. My nipples become erect and the moment they do Fabien engulfs the right one in his mouth. I close my eyes in ecstasy enjoying the sucking, swirling motion Fabien is using with his tongue causing me to gently grind my hips against his pubic bone.

"Amanda, you are an eager beaver, are you not?"

"Yes," I breathe.

I can't take his torture, and am desperate for his cock inside of me. I take my right hand to my nether regions where I attempt to massage my clit, but Fabien stops me.

"I don't want you touching yourself. I and I alone want to be the one to make you feel this way."

I squirm a little. "PLEASE! Please fuck me Fabien!"

He strokes my wet hair away from my face. "Patience. Please, Amanda."

Dropping my left leg, I notice Fabien's dick is practically pulsating as he holds it to guide himself into my entrance. I try to relax knowing I am tight. Next thing I know he shoves just the head in without warning causing me to gasp from the pinching sensation. It then dawns on me that I forgot to lubricate his cock before he penetrated me. I close my eyes with hopes that I am wet enough for the both of us. I hold onto Fabien's shoulders for leverage as I ride him.

He forces his entire length in before pulling completely out and then back in again. It hurts so good. We find our rhythm as he thrusts in and out of me slowly at first, and then he builds up. My head falls back as I toss it from side to side; enjoying each thrust of Fabien's cock. If I thought he was erect before he entered me now I can feel his ever expanding length inside of me continuing to grow.

"Oh, yes! FASTER, HARDER. Please, Fabien!"

"For you, I would do anything. As you wish."

My breathing speeds up into panting, I can feel my heart racing; pounding harder, my hips grinding faster, and my walls tightening around Fabien's dick. He continues to thrust in and out of me, but loses some momentum while talking.

"DON'T STOP!," I beg. "Don't you dare stop! Make me cum!"

"Beg, Amanda. I want you to beg."

"PLEASE!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make me cum!"

"Where to you want me to cum?"

He speeds up a little, and I can feel myself nearing my release, but I won't reach it if he keeps teasing me.

"In me," I cry trying to match his speed.

"Very well. I will make you cum, and I will cum in you."

He raises me up a little while I hold onto his shoulders for leverage as he hits the perfect spot. Fabien pounds in and out of me with precise speed.

"I'M... SO… CLOSE" I whine.

Our wet smacks fill the air as I begin to involuntarily thrust my hips faster, trying once more to match his pace, but he is going too fast for me.

"Do you feel it Amanda? Our sexual energy is in tune, and our bodies are becoming one! Now cum for me!"

He fucks me faster if you can believe it causing my hips to rise, my back to arch, and my toes to curl all at once. I feel my orgasm tear through me as my walls clench around his dick. I have reached my sexual release, but he is still thrusting because he hasn't reached his yet. I haven't even come down from my first orgasm as he thrust harder, deeper, and faster to reach his. I feel spent, but somehow I manage to cum a second time, which amplifies the effects of his orgasm causing me to have a third one.

Sex with Fabien is definitely different than sex with Michael whom has never made me have three orgasms back-to-back. I feel weak in the knees as my chest rises and falls as I try to catch my breath. I said earlier Fabien was a lousy fuck, but any doubt I had has been erased from my mind after this sexual encounter. I release the death grip on his shoulders as he pulls out of me not realizing just how tight I was holding onto him. Until I see the nail marks.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to claw your shoulders."

"Is okay. I can make this look work. It's like I had sex with a cat," he says smiling, imitating, the sound of a cat meowing. "After all you are a foxy mama."

I offer a small smile as I explain, "Fabien, foxes and cats are not the same."

"No? What about the lady Batman fights? She is foxy."

I sit lost in thought trying to process what he has told me, and it registers in my mind what he is in reference to. "Yes. But her name was Cat Woman, not Foxy Mama."

He smiles back at me. "You are my sex kitten."

He steps out of the shower, onto the bath mat, swiping a towel from the towel rack. He wraps it around his waist and I admire his form. He and Michael have two completely different body types. Michael hasn't had a six pack since his high school football days, and Fabien has rock hard abs. Michael's hips have developed deposits of fat around them over the years whereas Fabien doesn't have an inch of fat on him. I felt myself getting worked up again. Until Fabien interrupts my train of thought by tossing a towel at me to dry off with.

"Here. You dry off. Your tea is cold. I'm going to get you something else to drink to stay hydrated. I'll be right back."

Fabien leaves; racing off to the kitchen. I sit on the bed, brushing my hair, noticing my wedding ring on the end table. Next to it is my iFruit phone with the screen lit up. It's says I have 1 notification from Lifeinvader, and 3 notifications from Bleeter, so I slide up to unlock my screen.

The Lifeinvader notification is a post from Jimmy: "You'll thank me for anesthetizing you one day, I promise, I hope it gave you some perspective into how unbelievably fucked up our lives are. We all need some distance."

_What did you do to your father Jimmy?_

I scroll through the Bleeter notifications. The first post is from someone named jennratt73: "Just saw a middle aged guy vomiting in his underwear outside in plain view of passers by. Only in Rockford Hills."

_Jesus, Michael what did Jimmy do to you?_

The second Bleeter notification is from Fabien: "another insecure old man with no strength in his core or balance in his chakras don't blame me if your wife is not satisfied je suit la solution et non le probleme."

_What does that last part of Fabien's post mean?_

I open a second window to Google translate knowing it will be a rough translation, but one is better than nothing. Google says: I am the solution and not the problem.

_I hope so. Only time will tell._

For now I was satisfied with my relationship with Fabien.

The third Bleeter notification is from Tracey: "Any 1 got a couch I can crash on? My asshole dad just became 2 2 much. Arghhh!"

I set my phone back down on the end table. My back meets the head board as I lean back into it, contemplating the consequences of the effects of my actions, after reading my daughters Bleeter post.

_God, I didn't even think of the effect it would have on the kids. I wonder where Tracey is? I hope she's safe. Maybe I should look for her_?

Fabien returns, bringing me a fresh cup of herbal tea. I don't take it from him right away, so he sets it down on the end table then joins me on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

I reach for my cellphone to show him what my kids posted on social media. He takes my phone from me so he can read the screen better. As he reads through the posts I sip on my tea. Once Fabien is done I set my tea down so I can take my phone from him.

"Listen, I know you don't have children. So you can't share in the concern of a worried mother who isn't sure if her baby is sleeping somewhere safe tonight or not."

Fabien sighs before replying, "I'm sure she is safe. Tracey is smart."

I almost laugh at that last part before telling him, "I think we should look for her."

Fabien didn't share my concern about Tracey's safety when he says, "Nonsense. Just call or text her."

"Could you please be a little more sensitive to this situation!"

Fabien shoots me a look of confusion. Not knowing what he said was wrong. "I am trying to understand, but she's a big girl. She is adult is she not?"

"That's not the point! She could be with some creep for all I know!"

Fabien can tell how upset I am, knowing I won't rest until the situation is resolved.

"What about Michael?"

I wonder where the conversation is headed at Fabien's mention of Michael.

"What about him?"

"Maybe he is out searching for her right now."

"I seriously doubt it. Considering she wants nothing to do with him either. Or did you not understand Tracey's Bleeter post?"

I contemplate Fabien's earlier suggestion of texting or calling Tracey, deciding the lesser of two evils is sending her a text message.

I compose a message: "It's mom. I just want to know you are sleeping somewhere safe tonight. Please, contact me as soon as you get this message."

I re-read it before I press the SEND button. Five minutes go by with no reply. Fifteen minutes go by with no reply. Thirty minutes go by with no reply. I debate getting dressed to search for her myself if I have to. Until my cellphone goes off.

_THANK GOD_!

I pick up my cellphone to see a notification for 1 new text message from Tracey: "I'm fine mom. Chill! All u need 2 know is that I'm staying at a friends house."

I feel some of my anxiety fade, once I read her reply, knowing now I'll be able to sleep a little easier. I turn to look at Fabien who is sound asleep in bed next to me. I put my phone away, dress in the only other thing I have at Fabien's which is that pink and black silk negligee, crawl under the covers, and turn out the light. That night I had the most difficult time falling asleep, tossing and turning, because all I could do was think about Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story was originally a One-Shot. This is the third and final chapter, which is significantly shorter than the first two, with good reason. I wanted to end the story on a short note. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I agreed to meet with Michael at Nutsaki Japanese restaurant in Del Perro on the corner of San Andreas Avenue and Prosperity Street Promenade. While I wait I order some tea, but no food, knowing I don't want to stay any longer than I have to. The hostess points Michael in the direction of my table where he seats himself across from me.

A moment of awkward silence is shared between us once he's seated, so he breaks it by commenting.

"I hate this place."

I set my cup of tea down before replying. "At least it's central."

Michael scoffs. "I hate the central part of town. I hate retro, I hate the future. Where does that leave me? Come back."

I sigh outwardly. "You promised you wouldn't."

Michael leans in closer towards me. "Amanda, come back."

He picks up a menu to decide what he wants to order, and glances at it asking me, "Do they have waiters here?" He leans his weight on his elbows. "I love you, please come back."

I sit staring at him blankly. "I'm not coming back." I dig through my purse in search of the divorce papers for him to fill out. I hand them to him asking him to sign them.

He leans back in his chair. "No pen."

I can tell he's going to be difficult. Luckily, I planned for this, so I grab a pen from my purse. "Pen." I try to hand it to him, but he captures my hand, pinning it to the table with his, while looking at me pleadingly. "Give me back my hand." He releases my hand from his. I tell him once more, "Sign."

Michael takes the document from me, but he doesn't unfold it to read through. "I'll sign on one condition."

I don't like the sound or direction of the conversation I don't want to have is heading, but I hear him out.

He slides the paperwork between us. "We skip this. We go to my sleek new office on the Backlot City, and we christen the desk with our final fuck. I know you don't want to, and I know you think I'm sick for asking, but that's what I'm asking. For old times sake."

I scoff while rolling my eyes, feeling the least bit amused by what he's just proposed we do.

He adds, "Because I'm obsessed with you. Because I can't get over you unless you ⏤ because I think on some small level you owe me for deceiving me so exquisitely. For obvious reasons. I am begging you for your body. You be my whore, and in return I will pay you with your liberty. You do this, and I swear I will not contact you again."

I don't know how to feel let alone how to respond. I just sit there speechless staring at him.

Michael gets up from the table. "I'm going to the bathroom."

I could leave while he's in there, but instead I bother contemplating his indecent proposal. When he comes back from the restroom I tell him my answer.

"I'm only doing this because I feel guilty, and because I pity you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel good about yourself?"

The look fades from his face. "No."

Surprisingly, Michael pays the tab before we leave the restaurant. I follow him over to Backlot City knowing he's the only way I'll make it through the security gate at the entrance. I'll spare you the details of my sexual encounter with Michael because they were neither pleasurable nor satisfying given the circumstance. I'll bother telling those of you who are curious if you must know.

Michael leads me down a hallway the length of a bowling lane to get to his office. I notice his secretary's desk is empty, wondering if and when she'll be back, not wanting any interruptions. He tells me that she's at lunch and won't be back for a while. We enter his office, which is newly refurbished to Michael's taste. Including the walls which were repainted crimson covered in old movie posters except for a new one promoting Meltdown. A liquor cabinet sat in a corner adjacent to the door, with plants in either of the opposite corners, and two chairs that sit in front of his mahogany wooden Stovall executive desk. While I look around the room Michael pours himself a glass of scotch. He offers me one, but I refuse just wanting to get things over and done with.

He takes a sip before placing it down on top of the liquor cabinet. I set my purse down on the floor next to one of the two chairs that sit in front of his desk. I cross my arms while shooting him a look of what to do next. Michael slowly approaches me, closing the gap between us, by cupping the palm of his hand to my cheek. I close my eyes at his touch, knowing a kiss will follow. He kisses me with such a need; a need only a man whose gone an extended period of time without having kissed anyone could have. Pretty soon I feel myself being backed up against his desk, which he lifts me onto after breaking our kiss. He kicks off his shoes, peels off his socks, takes off his suit coat, unbuttons and removes his dress shirt and wife beater, and removes his dress slacks and boxers with the urgent speed of a desperate man.

I lay on my back atop of the desk as he slips off my boots, pulls down my jeans, and takes off my thong with his teeth. He strips off the rest of my clothing, leaving them in a pile, on the second chair in front of his desk. He crawls atop of me with an animalistic lustful look in his eyes before plunging his cock in my entrance without warning. I bite my lower lip to prevent myself from screaming out in pain. I keep in mind that Michael said the sex between us would be as if I was one of his whore's, so gentle doesn't come into play as he thrusts roughly and deeply into me. I find it hard to look at him in the eyes, so I stare past his shoulder, focusing on the ceiling until he finishes. I can feel my vaginal walls beginning to clench around his erect cock despite the sex being rougher than usual. I have to stop myself from whimpering and whining as I'm about to reach my release, but can't help but release a moan. I look up at Michael to see if I can tell by his facial expression whether he's ready to cum or not. About the same time Michael begins to thrust more roughly and deeply into me as he reaches his climax.

He yells out, "AH, YEAH! I still got it!"

We both redress. He asks me while re-buttoning his shirt. "Well, are you going to tell him?"

"Who Fabien? I don't know."

I pull my shirt on over my head, attempting to redo my hair in the reflection of Michael's Meltdown poster.

"It's better to be truthful about this kind of thing."

I finish redoing my hair, grab my purse, fish out the divorce papers, borrow a pen from the penholder on Michael's desk and encourage him one last time, "Sign."

He takes the document and pen from me. He turns to look at me, "I forgive you."

I shake my head in disgust telling him, "Sign."

He smiles smugly while signing the divorce papers.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Amanda sometime later Fabien visits Michael at Backlot City, waiting for him just outside his office. Michael sat behind his desk while on the phone when his secretary Grace, let's Fabien in. Rather than take a seat Fabien chooses to stand in front of Michael's desk. Michael ends his call giving his undivided attention to Fabien.

Fabien gets to his point. "I want Amanda back."

"She's made her choice."

"I owe you an apology," says Fabien. "I fell in love with her. My intention was not to make you suffer."

"So where is the apology? You prick."

"I apologize. If you love her you'll let her go. So she can be happy."

Michael confesses. "She doesn't want to be happy."

Fabien argues. "Everybody wants to be happy."

"Depressives don't. They want to be unhappy to confirm they're depressed. If they were happy they couldn't be depressed anymore. They'd have to go out into the world and live. Which can be depressing."

Fabien begins nervously pacing back and forth in front of Michael. "Amanda's not a depressive!"

"Isn't she?"

"I LOVE HER!" declares Fabien.

Michael mocks pity. "Boo-hoo. So do I."

Fabien gets defensive. "She's gone back to you because you can't bare your suffering. You don't know who she is! You love her like a dog loves it's owner."

"And the owner loves the dog for so doing."

"You'll hurt her. You'll never forgive her."

"Of course I'll forgive her. I have forgiven her. Without forgiveness we're savages. You're drowning."

Fabien grows frustrated with Michael. "It's a joke. You're marriage is a joke!"

"Here's a good one… she never sent the divorce papers to her lawyer."

Fabien quits pacing back and forth; standing there with a shocked look on his face.

Michael adds, "Now to a towering romantic heroine like you I don't doubt I am someone common, but I am nevertheless what she has chosen, and we must respect what the woman wants." He then warns Fabien. "If you go near her again… I swear… I will kill you."

"When she came here do you think she enjoyed it?"

Michael admits, "I didn't do it to give her a nice time. I fucked her to fuck you up. A good fight is never clean. And yeah," he shrugs. "Of course she enjoyed it. Cause you know she loves a guilty fuck."

"You're an animal," says Fabien.

"Yeah? What are you?"

"You think love is simple. You think the heart is like a diagram…"

"Have you ever seen a human heart?" Michael makes a fist. "It looks like a fist wrapped in human blood."

Michael furiously gets out from behind his desk, making his way over to Fabien, invading his personal space, with mere inches between their faces.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF! You phony French fucking yogi! You liar! You go do a few poses while I get my hands dirty."

Fabien admits to Michael, "She hates your hands. She hates your simplicity."

"Listen, I spent the whole end of last week talking about you. I know all your little ways. Amanda tells me you fucked her with your eyes closed. She tells me you wake up in the night to cry for your mother. You mama's boy. I could go on. Should we stop this?"

Michael backs away from Fabien. "It's over. Accept it. You don't know the first thing about love. Because you don't understand compromise." He looks over at Fabien who is in tears. "Oh don't cry on me."

"I'm sorry," says Fabien sniffling. "I don't know what to do."

"You want my advice?" asks Michael sarcastically. "You can start by getting the fuck out of my office!"

Fabien turns to head out.

Michael stops him. "Are you still screwing around on the net? What was the name of that site? Hushsmush."

"Not recently."

"I wanted to kill you."

"Why didn't you?" asks Fabien.

"Amanda wouldn't let me," admits Michael in all honesty.


End file.
